


art like beauty

by cherrychoke



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: chaeyoung's source of inspiration finally becomes one.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	art like beauty

Chaeyoung clicks the back of her pencil, annoyed at herself, as she stares at the blank page of her sketchbook.

She flips to the second book. Maybe the first page is making her worried about the outcome. She puts the pencil on the paper, moves it up and down, but nothing happens. There used to be a spark in her mind, when she started any sketchbook — she loves nothing more than filling up a sketchbook, a fat and expensive one, especially. After the fear of first page is put behind, she has ideas for comics, most of the times, she draws pretty naked ladies in her head.

She even gave herself a whole month’s break from art, thinking it might’ve been creative exhaust, but there’s nothing. It’s annoying her so much, she sulks, and whines loudly. 

Nayeon walks out of her room, wearing a long skirt and bra, her top in her arms. She looks at Chaeyoung funnily. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t get started,” Chaeyoung whines again, tosses her pencil away. She huffs. “I tried everything, unnie, and it’s frustrating me so much.”

Nayeon nods, and turns around to put on the top. “Give yourself a break,” she says after tossing the top on her head. She puts her hands through the holes, and twirls around prettily. “You’re probably overworking yourself again.”

“No, I—”

Something about the way Nayeon checks her skirt, something about the angel, the setting right there, clicks something in Chaeyoung’s head. She picks up her pencil, and looks at Nayeon again, trying her best to ignore the question of why it makes her want to draw. She draws a pretty flower, right in the middle of her sketchbook, and gives it vines to make it look like the skirt Nayeon is wearing.

“Found it?” Nayeon beams. Her smile makes Chaeyoung’s heart warm, and brain work faster on the art.

⚢

Chaeyoung finishes the art on the same day. It turns out to be really pretty, and when she stares at it for long enough, she can see Nayeon in it — her dress, her prettily combed hair, her cute smile, her loud and cheerful personality.

⚢

It happens again.

Nayeon is trying out a dress in the store. She walks out wearing a blue sundress, with sunflowers printed here and there.

Chaeyoung takes out her travel sketchbook and her colour pencil, and started drawing a woman. Nayeon doesn’t mind her drawing when they’re out to shop, she understands how random Chaeyoung’s mind can be. She doesn’t miss out on the important things, and that’s enough to Nayeon.

The final piece looks something like this: a woman holding a bunch of sunflowers, with a blue ocean behind her. The woman doesn’t have a face, which is normal for Chaeyoung’s art, but the colours — yet again — remind her of Nayeon.

**Author's Note:**

> it isn't my best wlw but i tried !! im trying my best ><


End file.
